


Easily, a Number Ten

by Timpini



Series: Fickle Situations [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kairi is the best character of course, M/M, McDonalds being this popular? More likely then you think, Mutual Pining, Riku is very gay and makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpini/pseuds/Timpini
Summary: “You could just ask him out.” She brought the drink to her lips and sipped on it. Riku let his shoulders sag further.“I’m not about to harass someone at work.” He stated dryly. Kairi’s drink began to make a noise to signal she was almost done with it.“No? But you’ll waste your money and gas to go through the drive-thru to barely say hi.” Kairi hid her smirk behind her empty cup. It didn’t work cause when Riku lifted his face, he could see through it her upturned lips.Or the AU where Riku crushes hard for the drive-thru boy at McDonald's.





	Easily, a Number Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: I’d like to confirm I have never worked at McDonald's in my life and had to do research into the prices of their combo meals just to write this. I then realized that prices will vary anyway because of location and I just kinda threw caution to the wind at that point.
> 
> I have always wanted to post something for this pairing after so many years of being a part of a wonderful fandom. So, this is long overdue from me. Also, this is totally a crack AU and I adore it. Take it, and please love it. Its been a wonderful 10+ years in this fandom and I cannot wait for our adventure to continue in KH3.

If you had told Riku he would be eating french fries nearly to the degree he was a month ago, he wouldn’t be inclined to believe you. Then again he wasn’t aware of the drive thru at McDonald’s. Specifically, a certain aspect at the drive thru. Even more specifically, a bouncy brunette that worked the window. 

It all started when, unfortunately, finals week was coming around soon. Riku was starving and couldn’t stomach anymore Psychology if it killed him. 

So, Riku pulled up with too many fluorescent lights blaring in his face at 2 in the morning to the drive-thru of McDonald’s.He looked and quickly felt overwhelmed because, when did McDonald’s even have this many options to begin with? There were so many numbers on the screen. 

Suddenly through the crackly speaker, a melodic voice spoke.

“Hi, welcome to McDonald’s! How can I help you?” Instinctively, words bubbled up to Riku in order to avoid making this more awkward then it had to be.

“I’d like a number 3 with uh…” He trailed off. Under his breath, he mumbled, “Shit what kind of soft drinks does this place even have?” Riku’s eyes squinted at the tiny pictures of beverages that felt 9 years away and the speaker began to crackle some more. Riku realized it was a laugh.

“We have Coke products, sir.” The voice was teasing. Riku clucked his tongue.

“Well alright. That then please.” 

“And what size meal sir?” Wait, there are sizes to these things?!

“Um...small?” It came out as a question and Riku prayed he didn’t sound like an idiot.

“Your total is $7.43, drive up to the second window. Thank you!” 

When Riku pulled up to the window and handed the card, he was met with ocean blue eyes and wild messy brown hair. He froze in his moments, eyes wide.

Wow. The man’s freckles were sprayed across his tan nose. His eyes were crinkled due to his smile that was beaming entirely too bright at 2 AM. The fact it reached his eyes to the point it looked like they twinkled made something in Riku twist. He reached out and plucked Riku’s card from between his fingers. 

He was bouncing slightly to whatever was on the radio in the building. Riku couldn’t quite hear it, but the beat resonated and Riku realized it was off pacing. The brunette ran the card through and held his hand over the machine for the receipt. When he pulled it off, he glanced at the card and made a ‘hmm’ sound.

“Your food will be out in a second, Riku.” He popped the k in his name and Riku swallowed hard. The brunette pushed the window closed and turned to say something behind him. Riku quickly shoved his card back in his pocket rather than his wallet because his mind was swirling too much to focus on that. Did he just check his card, for his name?

Before he had anytime to think, the window opened and mysterious drive-thru man reached out with his drink. Riku reactively grabbed the drink, put it in his holder, and then took the bag. The brunette gave one final smile.

“Have a nice night.” He said it so softly Riku ended up nodding (or at least he hoped that’s what it looked like) and the window closed as the guy’s mouth started to move, asking for whoever had just pulled up their order.

Riku drove back in a daze to his dorm, and he didn’t think the time or his lack of sleep had anything to do with it. Or his racing heart for that matter. 

The next day in Psychology when Riku relayed the nights events to his friend Kairi, she brought her hands together in awe and cooed at it. Riku rolled his eyes at her. 

“Starstruck.” Kairi said matter-of-factly. They were waiting for the professor to get in the front of the class to give their last lesson before finals.

“And what does that mean?” Riku said with a huff. His arms were crossed over his chest because he had forgotten to bring a jacket and this room was set to be as cold as a freezer, despite the fact the rest of the building was a toasty 65. 

“It means you liked him, and you have a type!” Kairi squealed and her hands clapped together. Riku clucked his tongue.

“You also read way too many romance novels. It was 2 in the morning and I was exhausted.” He looked away and heard her puff out air. He didn’t mention he had also thought those factors hadn’t meant anything towards how he reacted to mystery boy. 

“You’re the only person I know who would stay up that late studying for a final thats a week away. Why can’t you just procrastinate like the rest of us?” 

“I’d like to keep my A for merits, thank you.” He lifted a hand and rolled it. 

“Whatever smarty pants.” She giggled and the door slammed open entirely too loud. Everyone in the room sat up straighter as Isa stepped in. His gloom and doom face conveyed how everyone else felt taking his class. Riku began to mentally count down the minutes until release. 

He did better teaching himself then listening to him anyway.

\----

It happened again when Kairi and Namine were in his backseat, demanding a milkshake.

“C’mon Riku! We can’t go back to the dorms and study on empty stomachs!” Kairi singsonged. Namine was muttering ‘mhms’ next to her and nodding. 

“Yeah, you don’t even have to pay for us, we will! Just go through the drive-thru.” Namine flaunted her wallet in his rearview mirror. 

“Where would I even find you a milkshake around here?” Riku stopped at a redlight and glanced back there. Both girls were giggling at some inside joke, and Riku immediately regretted asking.

“McDonald’s has milkshakes.” Oh, that’s what this was about.

“No.” The light had turned green. One of them groaned in the back seat.

“Why not?” Namine spoke up.

“Because Kairi just wants me to go there to prove a point.” 

“Nuh-uh Riku, promise. This is all about an escapade for sugar in the form of milk that might be shaken.” Her eyes closed and she held up her hand sincerely. He had to tell her to stop being so distracting while he was driving. 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Riku huffed. 

“If you take us, I won’t bother you again about mysterious drive-thru boy!” Again, he didn’t believe that either. However, he also knew better than to argue with Kairi when she wanted something, less he face the consequences later. He let out a sigh.

“Fine, but you’re still paying for the both of you.” The girls in the backseat squealed and he heard the tell-tale slap of a high five to each other. 

It took about 3 minutes off the course of their campus to get there. The line was thankfully short and Riku pulled right up to the menu. 

“Hi welcome to McDonald’s, how may I help you?” Through the static, Riku recognized the voice and nearly cursed under his breath. Of course this would be his luck that the brunette was working. Judging by his reaction, Kairi in the backseat made a small, “yes!” 

“I need two medium milkshakes.” Riku prayed this would go quickly to avoid his embarrassment.

“What type, sir?” From the backseat, both the girls leaned forward, Kairi’s head poked around his headrest and Namine’s above the console. 

“Strawberry for me, chocolate for her!” Namine’s head nodded vigorously, thankful her friend knew her so well. 

“Your total is 4.48. Drive to the second window please.” The voice clicked off and the girls began to chat about who would pay, and how the other would pay for something else. Riku braked behind who was currently in front of him and watched the brunette giving a smile to the customer in front of him. He tensed up and Kairi whistled.

“Oh? Is this the mystery boy?” His eyes glanced to the mirror, and she had her hand cupping her cheek. Next to her, Namine sighed dreamily. 

“You told her too?” Riku almost whined. 

“Why wouldn’t I? Namine always tells me everything about her friends. It’s the girl code because it doesn’t go beyond the two of us anyway.” Namine nodded and gave a thumbs up.

“C’mon Riku I’ve never heard of you having a crush on anyone. That’s crazy cool.” The car’s rear red lights turned dim as they began to pull away and Riku had to face reality. Maybe it was the fact it was so late, he dreamed up the cutest boy his brain could fathom. Maybe if he was hopeful enough, he could stone face through this and not embarrass himself.

All of these were lies of course as he pulled up, and that same smile still lit up those bright blue eyes like sunshine. The brunette’s eyes flickered to the backseat window. Kairi made some motions, but when Riku’s eyes looked to her, she quickly went back to sitting perfectly still. The brunette’s smile fell. 

“Hey Riku.” The brunette popped the end of his name again and something in Riku tugged. He felt the heat of the girls’ eyes on him.

“You had two medium milkshakes, one strawberry one chocolate?” He chirped with a sway of his hips. Riku nodded. That smile came back, and it felt like the sun came out from behind the clouds.

“Your total is $4.48.” His hand outstretched for Riku’s card, prepared to have to take it from his fingers again. Riku met him half way this time and definitely did not stare at him as he turned. He tore his eyes away to look at his guests in the backseat who were looking at him like they were watching the climax of the best movie ever unfold. Riki squinted his eyes into a glare and they quickly turned away, hiding their smiles into their hands. 

The card was held out to him and Riku grabbed it quickly and placed it in his pocket. Riku avoided eye contact as he turned and grabbed for their drinks that were made.

Mystery boy lived to dig the grave Riku had dug himself into further. When he handed him the drinks, he gave a small, shy smile.

“Have a nice day Riku.” He said softly. Riku knew he gave a smile back because it reflected back on the brunette’s face, and his backseat took in a gasp. Riku let the smile fall and reached back to hand them their drinks, which they grabbed quickly.

“Thanks, you too.” Riku threw cooly back, as if that one sentence he said wasn’t melting his insides. Riku began to pull out and head back towards the dorm while Kairi and Namine finally let out a giggle. Riku, flabbergasted, finally cracked.

“Are you both laughing at me because of him?” Kairi shook her head as Namine began to drink.

“No, no never Riku. I told you I’d drop it.” She took her own sip and ‘ahh’ed after a sip.

“We were just laughing because you were so into him you paid for our drinks.” Riku almost slammed his brakes, but that would be very bad as the car behind him as been tailgating him cause he chose to actually go the speed limit. 

Instead, he cursed in the back of his head and made a mental note to get Kairi back tenfold. Of course he never did, Kairi was too nice and meant good despite her ulterior motives. 

Their encounters kept happening that way for awhile. Kairi would text Riku she wanted a milkshake and since Riku didn’t really know any other place to get one, he would reluctantly go to McDonald’s. Every single time, mysterious handsome brunette boy was working the window and his smile made Riku also unknowingly have one. 

It got to the point he would ask how Riku was doing, and Riku would respond with small talk. The brunette would always have an air of positivity as he said he was also having a good day, and he hoped Riku had one as well. Despite the fact that finals loomed over their heads, he would say quietly. That meant he went to the same college, right? 

 

He felt self conscious when he grabbed his drink sometimes from him, since their hands touched and Riku felt goosebumps raise on his arm. He ignored it to the best of his ability as mystery man always gave him a soft goodbye and to continue to have a good day. 

Every single time he went to pick up something though, Riku kept forgetting to ask for his name. It was always too late as he drove off. It got to the point one time, Riku put his face on his steering wheel and let the horn honk for a good few seconds.  
At one point, Riku went to McDonald’s, but the drive-thru was closed. Rather than wasting his gas and letting it be worth nothing, he decided to go inside. It was at this point he realized he had never gone inside the McDonald’s ever and the immediate smell of grease hit his nose. 

The lights were flickering in the corner of the place and the sound of a deep voice met his ear.

“Go to hell Roxas, I asked for extra large fries.” A redhead was leaning on the counter and Roxas didn’t look at all pleased or entertained.

“I can’t go to hell, I’m all out of vacation days. Also, you said you wanted a medium combo, and I’m not giving you extra.” Roxas quipped back, his eyes uninterested. The redhead, who Riku recognized now as Axel because of his crazy height, whined and leaned further onto the counter. Roxas stepped back from the counter in response.

“You can’t help out your best buddy, even once? What is the point of having a friend who works in fast food if you don’t get some freebies?” 

“Cid is my boss and if he knew I did that, he’d fire me. Besides, you don’t need anymore food than you already consider with your freakish metabolism.” Roxas’ eyes finally landed on Riku. 

“Hi, welcome to McDonald’s, be with you in a second.” Roxas made a shooing motion to get Axel off the counter, and he hunched over and walked away dramatically. Again, Roxas paid him no mind and gave Riku a plastic smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“What can I get you?” Roxas’ voice said monotonously. Axel snickered and that smile immediately fell as Roxas zeroed in on him. 

“Don’t mind him. He’s just mad they always put him on register duty, but Sora gets the drive-thru.” Axel practically sang it out. Roxas’ face fell into a pout.

“You should also keep your nose in your own business.” He said. Axel shrugged his shoulders.

“What? I hear you say it all the time though.” Axel hunched over and heightened his voice.

“They always put ME in the front, but Sora, with all his energy, gets the window. It’s unfair man, they put ME here.” The back of Axel’s hand went to rest on his forehead and the other rested on his chest to show the exasperation.

“That ball of sunshine sings Ed Sheeran when he goes to the bathroom and the corporation hasn’t kill him yet. He could handle an angry mom whose mad her meal is wrong.” Axel began to snicker by the end of his reenactment, and it didn’t even sound like he could keep it together by the end of it. The end of Roxas’ ears turned red and he quickly glanced behind him. Nobody emerged from the kitchen or sidelines, so he relaxed.

“Could you, I don’t know, throw me under the bus some more? Maybe make it an 18-wheeler with how you tell the world what I say?” He hissed through his teeth. Axel let out a new wave of laughter at his reaction.

“How about that time you walked in on your brother and Sora’s brother up against the wa---”

“You have 5 seconds to get your shit and get out or I’m chasing after you with a broom again.” Roxas’ voice took on a deeper tone, and Axel’s hands went up in submission. 

“Alright, alright. I know when I’ve lost. See you later, Roxie.” He grabbed his order off the side of the counter and made his way for the exit. The crazy thing Riku noticed was, nobody who was sitting down and eating even paid any mind to the exchange. Was this a normal thing? 

“Sorry about that…” Roxas reached up and readjusted his shirt tie. He let out a sigh and that customer service smile was back.

“Thanks for waiting. What can I get for you today?” Riku’s entire thought process had been thrown in a few directions by the exchange, mainly because...his name was Sora?

“Um...Could I have a medium strawberry milkshake?” Roxas’ eyes squinted and that smile morphed into something...different.

“Wait.” Roxas held up his hands and chuckled. “Is your name Riku?” Riku stood up a bit straighter, surprised he knew his name.

“Yes?” It came out slightly confused. Roxas began to look him up and down.

“Ah, I see. Your total is $2.57.” He said without missing a beat. His mind was reeling though. Why did...how did…? Riku held out his card and Roxas took it. 

“I’m not a stalker or anything. Sora won’t shut up about a guy who orders milkshakes with long hair.” Roxas said it so indifferently, he seemed almost uninterested. Again more thoughts began to swirl. He now knew not only brunette boys’ name, but that he talked about him? Oh god wait, did Sora think it was weird he always came and ordered a milkshake? He was gonna have a firm talk with Kairi because he thought his pride was dropping through his feet currently. 

His card and receipt was shoved unceremoniously into his view by Roxas, who looked slightly off put by Riku’s zoning out. He called back to whoever was in the kitchen for his order and took out a towel and began wiping down the counter. Particularly where Axel had be leaning over it. Within moments, a girl with black hair emerged and handed the drink to Roxas who slid it across the counter to him. Riku picked it up and began to make his way to the exit. 

“And don’t worry by the way, I’ll tell Sora you stopped by.” Roxas said teasingly. He waved overly dramatic with a wink and Riku began to walk quicker out of the building, letting the door smack close behind him. 

By the time he had gotten back to the campus, he found Kairi waiting for her next period in the courtyard. He handed her the drink. After a bit, she got on the table and Riku knew where this was going. 

“You know,” Kairi began her speech. She was waving her sixth milkshake she had managed to get out of him this month for emphasis on where her speech was going. Riku just groaned and put his forehead on the dry plywood of the table in the courtyard. Kairi was sitting on top of it, her legs lazily swinging off the side. She didn’t seem bothered by Riku’s inner turmoil in the least. 

“You could just ask him out.” She brought the drink to her lips and sipped on it. Riku let his shoulders sag further.

“I’m not about to harass someone at work.” He stated dryly. Kairi’s drink began to make a noise to signal she was almost done with it. 

“No? But you’ll waste your money and gas to go through the drive-thru to barely say hi.” Kairi hid her smirk behind her empty cup. It didn’t work cause when Riku lifted his face, he could see through it her upturned lips.

“Well then, what would you recommend your highness?” Riku sneered, but it wasn’t malicious. Kairi didn’t seem to mind the tone.

“I just told you what to do, genius.” She giggled and placed her empty cup on the table while hopping off. Kairi rearranged her bag on her shoulder.

“Should just tell him you’re not in the mood for what's on the menu, what time do you get off?” In response, Riku grabbed her drink and threw it at her while she laughed and dodged it easily. She began to trot away towards her next class.

“Now you gotta throw that away! Thanks!” She waved back at him and left him to his own inner dilemmas. 

And the trash she blatantly left for him to deal with. 

Finally one day, Riku was driving up on the queen’s orders for once again, another milkshake to sate her hunger. As he was pulling up though, he noticed the brown hair in the parking lot and swallowed hard. 

This was it, this could be his moment. In the back of his head, Riku’s good moral told him that he was being ridiculous and all of this lowkey flirting was in his imagination. That he would be harassing someone at work and would be filed for it and carted off like the weirdo he was. 

The other part of Riku thought of Sora’s laugh when he made small talk and how much his smile alone made Riku feel warm. How much Riku wanted to know Sora outside of these encounters and maybe he was lucky enough that Sora also wanted to. Riku chewed the inside of his cheek and made his choice. He turned the car out of the way from the drive-thru and into a parking spot. 

Sora was adjusting his uniform and about to lock his car when Riku opened up his door and closed it behind him.

“Hey.” Sora’s car beeped and he turned to Riku, immediately his eyes went wide. It wasn’t until Riku walked closer he realized...how short Sora was. From inside his car and through the window, he never noticed. Part of him filed it away into another reason Sora was just so...unrealistically wonderful. He was the perfect height for Riku to just hug him and put his head on top of his. 

Part of him mentally slapped himself for getting ahead of himself. 

“Hi Riku.” A small, shy smile now came to Sora’s face. This was one Riku hadn’t seen before, and he wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries. Sora turned to him fully though and closed the distance between them.

“I’m not exactly on the mic yet to give you your milkshake.” He chuckled and his shoulders shook. The air felt lighter and Riku shook his head.

“I can see that. But, no this isn’t about that.” Riku’s arms crossed as he sighed to work up the nerve for this. He hoped and prayed he didn’t look nervous. On the inside, he felt like his confidence could plummet any minute. Another part of him sounded a lot like Kairi, and was rooting for him and this moment. 

“I wanted to ask...if you wanted to go out sometime, if that’s alright.” Sora’s face looked surprised, the smile gone. Was that bad? Was surprise bad? 

Riku’s thoughts continued to swirl while Sora began to rock back and forth on his heels. One of his hands came up to absentmindedly scratch at the back of his messy hair. After gnawing on his lip, he let out a sigh. His eyes fell to the ground.

“Kairi did say I should’ve been more forward…” Wait, Kairi? Suddenly, Riku’s brain came to a screeching halt. Before he could come up any coherent words, Sora continued. His eyes didn’t leave the ground.

“I uh...I had been putting my number on the bottom of your drinks. I don’t think you ever noticed though.” It was only then, blue peeked through his fringe at Riku to gauge a reaction. He had no idea what his face looked like. Riku swallowed hard and after a moment, a chuckle. His hand came up to his face and ran through his bangs in disbelief.

“All the drinks I ordered, I gave to Kairi. They weren’t for me.” Sora’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape and then his eyes lit up too in realization. 

“That explains it then.” He shook his head and relaxed his stance. “And here I thought you just liked milkshakes.” 

“That’s not why I kept coming.” Riku let the corner of his lips upturn into a smirk, and he felt it bloom more when his words got to Sora and caused his cheeks to turn red. 

“Oh.” That was all Sora managed to say before he reached into his pocket and dug out his phone. The screen was cracked and he had a little star charm hanging off the overly bright case. His fingers flew across the screen and he held it out to Riku. 

“This time I’ll be more forward and I’ll ask for yours instead?” Sora’s head tilted to the side and Riku nearly skipped a breath. How could someone be this naive and cute? He grabbed the phone and typed in his number, but he did wonder how on Earth Sora could tolerate having a broken screen like this. When he was done, Sora immediately began to type something, and Riku’s backpocket buzzed.

“Now you have mine too.” Sora smiled sweetly. He began to walk towards the McDonald’s, since his shift was starting soon. Over his shoulder, he turned for a moment.

“You already seem to know my schedule and when I’m here...so pick a time when you know I’m not and I’ll take you out for a milkshake that’s not from here.” He chuckled and waved back to Riku. Nearby, he heard a car door slam and Roxas’ telltale voice yelling at Sora across the lot that his shift technically started thirty minutes ago and he wasn’t going to take any flack from Cid for it. 

Riku finally realized Kairi totally knew them both and set them up. She had purposely picked the times Sora was working to make him go get her those milkshakes. 

He also didn’t have the heart to tell Sora he really didn’t have a sweet tooth, but the more he thought on it…

For Sora? He just might.


End file.
